


It Was Only a Kiss (How Did It End Up Like This)

by idoltina



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoltina/pseuds/idoltina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if New Directions and the Warblers really <i>did</i> go on tour this summer? And what if <i>Blaine</i> really did kiss <i>Kurt</i> during their last show? <i>Single Ladies</i>, Warbler ties, and fears of dying a virgin all lead up to a big moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Kiss (How Did It End Up Like This)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings (if any):** Language, sex

"You kissed me!" Kurt says indignantly as Finn belts out _Jessie's Girl_.

"Yeah," Blaine says with a grin, shrugging off his Dalton blazer.

"Whatever happened to 'unprofessional?'" Kurt asks, and really, he's trying to sound infuriated but it ends up coming out breathless and high-pitched and god damn, Blaine's a good kisser.

"Last night of tour," Blaine says with a wave of his hand. He looks up at Kurt, who still hasn't started to change into his outfit for _Loser Like Me_ , and smiles. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable --"

His words are cut off by Kurt's lips crashing onto his, fingers tugging at Blaine's red and blue striped tie and working it off mercilessly. And revenge is sweet, so so sweet, because Blaine's hands are flailing for a second before they settle down at Kurt's hips, stroking lightly.

Kurt breaks the kiss with a loud 'pop' and pulls back with a grin, dangling Blaine's tie in front of him. "I get this for the rest of the night," he claims cheekily. "Part one of payback."

"Payback?" Blaine repeats, arching an eyebrow and staring after Kurt dumbfounded.

"Payback," Kurt affirms. He waves, and then he's trotting off to change into outfits for his next two numbers.

After an encore and a long drive back to the hotel and a couple of hours of running down the halls shrieking in celebration, Kurt finally tugs Blaine into one of their empty hotel rooms, shutting the door behind him quietly. “Am I going to die a virgin?” he asks without preamble.

“Wait, _what_?” Blaine asks, shaking his head.

“I just --” Kurt sighs and rubs a hand over his eyes, frustrated. “You tell me I'm not sexy and then you kiss me and serenade me and take me to prom and tell me you love me and _kiss me on stage_ and I just -- I'm confused.”

“Confused?” Blaine echos, brow furrowing. “What exactly --”

“Not confused,” Kurt says impatiently. “Just... I don't know,” he sighs, leaning against a wooden chair. “Sometimes it's all so surreal, especially out here, and I react so _badly_.”

“React badly? What do you mean, react badly?”

“I mean I can't keep my cool. I _swoon_. Did you see me out there tonight?” Kurt asks incredulously.

Blaine blinks, hesitates, and then crosses the room, locking the door. “Kurt,” he says, turning to face his boyfriend. “I _love_ that about you.”

“Oh, you love everything about me,” Kurt snaps impatiently.

“Yeah,” Blaine says quietly, “I do.” Kurt just _looks_ at him, and Blaine sighs. “You just... you feel everything, so much. You wear your heart on your sleeve and I envy that. I always know what you're thinking and feeling. You let your guard down around me. And seeing you react like you did tonight, knowing that _I'm_ the one who makes you that breathless, makes you smile -- Kurt, I can't begin to tell you what that does for me.”

“That's my point, though,” Kurt whines. “What if I don't ever stop reacting like that? If you kissing me still makes me this weak in the knees --”

“I make you weak in the knees?” Blaine asks with a grin.

“Shut up,” Kurt grits out, glaring at him. “How do you ever expect me to have sex with you if I can't move past this? I'm not even _sexy_.”

Blaine's quiet for a minute, surveying Kurt's face, before he moves to settle down on the bed, springs creaking under his weight. “Will you do me a favor?” he says finally. Kurt blinks, surprised, but nods after a moment. “Will you dance for me?”

“What?” Kurt says with a burst of laughter.

“Dance,” Blaine says simply. “Just -- play _Single Ladies_ in your head. And don't think about being sexy. Think about how it felt to be out there tonight, and how much fun you had with it. Remember how you _felt the music_.” Kurt frowns at him for a moment, but when Blaine says, “Please,” like it's the most important thing he'll do all night, Kurt kind of can't bring himself to resist.

He closes his eyes, inhales, and runs through the count in his head. Slowly, he starts to move, and at first, it's awkward, awkward because there's no music and no crowd, awkward because he's acutely aware of the fact that Blaine is sitting five feet in front of him _watching_. He starts to relax and smile, though, when the chorus comes around in his head, and then once more before the second verse --

He starts to move his hips in a circular motion and almost instantaneously he feels Blaine's hands on him, gripping at his hips, thumbs rubbing over the material of his jeans. Kurt's eyes snap open in surprise and he almost stops moving, but Blaine whispers, “Don't. Keep going,” so he does. Blaine's hands are warm at his waist, gripping hard, and their eyes meet for a second; they're both breathless and there's something questioning in Blaine's gaze, almost as if he's asking permission, permission which Kurt, somehow, quietly grants.

And then Blaine is moving _with_ him, hips moving in a circular motion, but he's pressed flush against Kurt now and they're moving together and -- _oh_. Oh _wow_. Kurt inhales sharply. “You're --”

“Believe you're sexy now?” Blaine asks, and holy _fuck_ , okay, where did _that_ voice come from? Blaine's voice is well below his normal register, rough and hoarse and gritty, and his eyes are dark and almost desperate. “See what you do to me? _Feel_ what you do to me?” Kurt nods wordlessly, reaching up to grip at Blaine's shoulders. “When you're ready,” Blaine says, practically gyrating his pelvis against Kurt's, “know that I want you. I'll always want you.” And just like that, Blaine stops moving, putting space between them; neither of them are dancing any more.

“Blaine,” Kurt chokes out, resting their foreheads together. He takes a breath to steady himself, and then, “You kiss me and I just want _more_. I just want _you_.”

Blaine swallows thickly, fingers only ghosting over Kurt's hips now. “You wore my tie,” he groans, closing his eyes. “You wore my tie with that leotard and I just --”

Kurt reaches underneath his shirt and pulls the tie out, batting Blaine in the face with it. Blaine's eyes snap open and he sucks in a breath the second his eyes catch sight of the tie. “Oh my _god_ , Kurt. Does that -- does that mean you're still wearing --”

“The unitard?” Kurt finishes breathlessly. “Yeah, I am.”

Blaine whines and moves away, softly banging his head against the wall. “I'm going to die,” he says pitifully. “You're going to kill me.”

Something about that, whether it's the words or Blaine's face or the fact that he's got a raging hard-on right now, something makes Kurt snap and suddenly he doesn't care what bases they hit first, doesn't care if he's ready for it. He just _wants_. “Or,” he says, lowering his voice –- a _sex_ voice, and if that doesn't convince Blaine -- “we could just do this right now and spare you.”

Blaine snaps his head up immediately, eyes wide. “Are you --”

“Don't ask me if I'm sure,” Kurt cuts in. “I'm sure that I love you, and that I trust you, and that's all I need to be sure of.”

Blaine's chest heaves and he makes his way back to Kurt, fingers tracing up and down his bare arms. “I didn't want it to be this way,” he admits quietly. “I wanted your first time, _my_ first time, _our_ first time -- I wanted it to be special. Romantic. Planned.”

“This is totally romantic,” Kurt argues, rubbing Blaine's neck. “We're on tour and in Ireland and about to have sex in a hotel room. _Totally_ romantic,” he teases. “Plus, we're being spontaneous.” Blaine laughs lightly but the reality of _we're about to have sex in a hotel room_ hangs heavy in the air. “Blaine, I understand if _you're_ not ready --”

Blaine's the one cutting Kurt off with a kiss this time, hard and heavy and eager against his lips. There's a wet sensation at Kurt's lips and then Blaine's tongue is in his mouth, hot and warm and gliding against his own. Kurt moans against him, and somewhere between the desk and the bed, they lose their shoes and socks.

Blaine tugs Kurt down, letting himself be pinned against the mattress; Kurt straddles him, a leg on either side, and reaches down to tug at the hem of Blaine's fluorescent shirt. Once that's gone, Kurt reaches up to undo the tie hanging around his neck but Blaine reaches his hands up, stilling Kurt's movement. “No, leave it,” he pants.

Kurt cocks an eyebrow but obliges, reaching for his shirt instead, but Blaine's hands are batting there too, insisting on taking it off himself. Once the shirt hits the floor, Blaine's eyes are back on Kurt, eyes fixed firmly on the leotard and vest, hands running over Kurt's sides obsessively. “ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine hisses, “you are so hot.”

“You haven't even gotten me naked yet,” Kurt quips, and Blaine takes the invitation eagerly, unbuttoning and tossing the shimmering vest to the side.

Blaine's hands run over Kurt's abdomen again, calloused fingers against the smooth material, and Kurt's breath hitches. “It's just -- your _body_ , Kurt. You're so gorgeous.” The corner of Kurt's mouth twitches and he mumbles a quiet thanks, but Blaine isn't fooled. “No, hey, I'm serious,” he insists, propping himself up on his elbows. “You're so fit and I can see all of your muscles this way and I can't stop _touching_ you --”

Kurt scrambles for the button on his jeans, whining in frustration when he can't get them undone. “Help,” he says pitifully. “I need to be naked like, yesterday.”

“It's your own fault,” Blaine laughs, reaching up and undoing Kurt's jeans with ease, tugging them down over his ass and down his thighs. Blaine's expression changes so quickly that it almost gives Kurt whiplash. Blaine hisses as he inhales sharply, hands back at Kurt's hips, eyes staring greedily at the cock straining through the material of the leotard. “Oh my god, can we -- how do we get this off? Take it off, now,” Blaine demands.

“Nice to know you're just as impatient as I am,” Kurt laughs. “But I think it's your turn to be eye candy for a change.”

“I'm not always eye candy?” Blaine quips, quirking an eyebrow and looking mildly offended as Kurt's hands reach for his jeans.

“Shut up,” Kurt snaps. “Too much talking, not enough clothes coming off.” He tugs down and huffs out disbelievingly at the sight of Blaine's cock straining against his boxers, hot and hard and wanting and waiting for Kurt, for _Kurt_ \--

“You still with me?” Blaine asks with a tilt of his head; the eagerness has dissipated a little and Kurt swallows, nodding. “Do you want me to -- how about you deal with that and I'll --”

“Yeah,” Kurt says distractedly. “Yeah, that's -- okay.” They both work in silence, distancing themselves as they discard the last of their clothing; Kurt draws in a breath, turns back to face Blaine, and --

“Oh my _god_ ,” Blaine breathes. “I -- oh my god.”

“Like what you see?” Kurt quips lightly, but he can't keep the nerves out of his voice.

Blaine's too mesmerized to do anything but take it at face value and answer honestly anyway. “Yeah,” he says, swallowing. “Yeah, I do.”

“Yeah, well, you're kind of a gay man's dream,” Kurt says as he moves back up Blaine's body. He leans in a little too close, and then his balls brush against Blaine's, and with a little more weight, his cock follows -- “ _Oh_ ,” Kurt stutters, hands trembling on Blaine's arms. “ _Oh_.”

Blaine's hands reach up immediately to Kurt's waist and ass, eyes dark and pupils blown. “You don't know how long I've wanted to do this,” he groans, pulling Kurt closer. “Every time you got up there and danced to that stupid song and _gyrated_ \--”

“I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk much anymore,” Kurt reminds him, burying his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine moans as Kurt's lips fall to the skin just below his ear and nods in blind agreement, hips bucking up against Kurt's. Kurt snaps down in equal fervor and they lie there for awhile, rocking against each other. Kurt brings his lips back up to Blaine's and thinks that yes, while he's still kind of breathless, overall he's handling this quite well.

After a while, though, Kurt's distracted by a repetitive _thumping_ sound and pulls his lips away from Blaine's to search for the source. He finds Blaine's hand flailing and fumbling wildly at the nightstand, trying and failing to pull open the drawer. “What are you doing?” Kurt asks breathlessly.

“Looking for --” Blaine starts. He stops, realization dawning on his face, and then stares back at Kurt, eyes wide.

“Do you have that?” Kurt asks incredulously. “At home, do you have a... a stash?”

“Supplies,” Blaine says with a slight scrunch of the face. “I -- yeah. There are condoms but only just in case, for when we _were_ ready, and lube, for me, at least --”

“Shame you don't have them here now,” Kurt says sadly. “We -- wait, for _you_?” he repeats, eyes trailing down past Blaine's balls. “I -- I didn't know you --”

“Well, yeah,” Blaine says awkwardly, rubbing at his neck. “I just -- I thought --”

“Do you like it?”

Blaine blinks. “What?”

“Do you like it?” Kurt asks again. “I know it's something most gay guys probably take for granted, but since I've never...” He tapers off, blushing, and waits a moment before continuing. “Do you like it? You, personally, and not just because you're gay?”

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes, nodding in earnest. “I do. I --”

“Do you want me to?” Kurt asks, suddenly calm again.

“I'd _love_ you to,” Blaine enthuses. “But we don't, we don't have any --”

Kurt glances around the room, eyes searching before narrowing toward the suitcase on the floor. “Puck,” Kurt says suddenly. “We're in Puck's room. He'll probably be out all night- check the nightstand drawer --”

Blaine glances over and tugs the nightstand drawer open to find, blissfully, a bottle of lube and a few condoms. “I need to tell Puck I love him,” Blaine mumbles fervently, uncapping the bottle. “Why does he even _have_ lube --”

“I don't really care,” Kurt grits out as Blaine pours lube onto his fingers.

“Right,” Blaine says, suddenly serious. He sets the bottle down and spreads his legs a little wider, trying to angle his hips up a little. “Can you -- is there a pillow, or something? This is kind of awkward --”

Kurt obliges with the request and then he's just _there_ , fingers wet and dripping and dancing outside of Blaine's hole -- “Tell me what you want,” Kurt breathes, his voice strained and scratchy.

“Start with one -- oh,” Blaine moans, spreading his legs a little wider. “Just move a little, and then another --” Blaine moans as Kurt pushes and stretches, sliding in and out at Blaine's instructions. “One more,” Blaine grits out, gasping with the added pressure. Kurt moves his fingers, in and out more than around, and watches Blaine become undone. “See?” Blaine grits out as he writhes beneath Kurt's touch, hands fisting in the sheets. “See what you do to me?”

“Uh-huh,” Kurt says uselessly, gently pulling his fingers out. “Can I --”

“Yes,” Blaine chokes out. “God, yes. Please, just --” He fumbles for a condom and together, they roll it onto Kurt's cock. When it's on all the way, there's a moment when both of their hands rest at the base and their eyes meet. “Wow,” Blaine breathes.

“Wow,” Kurt agrees. “We're about to have sex in a hotel room.”

“Totally romantic, right?” Blaine reminds himself, hand resting firmly at Kurt's hip to guide him.

“Mmm -- oh,” Kurt groans, pushing past rings of muscle into Blaine. “Oh, wow. Oh jesus. You're so tight,” he pants. “How? How are you so --”

“Virgin,” Blaine grits out, bearing down to make the stretch a little less painful. “Well, not anymore --”

Kurt laughs, actually laughs, and settles all the way into Blaine, leaning over slightly. The tie around his neck dangles and dips into Blaine's navel, and then Blaine is grabbing it fiercely, tugging Kurt down into a dirty, messy kiss. “So hot,” Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips. “You in this tie -- so hot.”

“Kink?” Kurt asks against him. “Fetish?”

“I don't -- I don't know,” Blaine babbles, gasping as Kurt thrusts a little harder. “Don't ask me questions right now. I'm getting my brains fucked out.” Kurt smiles against him and shifts his hips a little, pressing down and a little deeper -- “Shit,” Blaine gasps. “Do that again.”

“What, this?” Kurt asks, repeating the motion.

“Oh my god, _yes_ ,” Blaine whines, trying to pull Kurt closer and buck up against him all at once. “Just, right there --” Kurt smiles again but his vision starts to blur and it's hard to keep up any one pace any more. “Can -- can I ask -- will you try something for me?” Blaine asks, his voice a little clearer.

“Mhmm,” Kurt hums, tucking his head back into Blaine's neck.

“Will you dance for me?”

Kurt stops abruptly, lifting his head and staring at Blaine with wide, confused eyes. “What?” he asks breathlessly. “ _Now_? Are you _kidding_ me?”

“No,” Blaine says, shaking his head. “That's not -- I meant --” There's quiet for a moment between them as Kurt stares down at him, Blaine's cock rubbing against his stomach, and then, “ _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh oh_.”

“You're singing,” Kurt says disbelievingly. “I can't -- you're singing Beyonce right now while my dick is inside you. What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Dance for me,” Blaine breathes into his ear, moving himself around Kurt in a slight circular motion --

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt breathes, eyes fluttering shut. He begins the count again in his head, mimicking Blaine's slight staccato, and starts to move again when he gets to _if you like it_ , the slight circular motion quickly turning into gyrating against Blaine --

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine hisses as Kurt picks up his pace, grinding a little harder. “See, I knew, I _knew_ \-- anyone who ever saw you dance like this would know you'd be a great top.”

“And am I?” Kurt asks playfully, lifting his head and opening his eyes to meet Blaine's gaze through long lashes.

“You have _no_ idea,” Blaine groans.

“My turn,” Kurt suggests, lifting his chest from Blaine's, who whines at the loss of contact. “Will you try something for me?”

“Anything,” Blaine breathes, forcing himself down around Kurt.

“Come here,” Kurt instructs, grabbing hold of Blaine's hips. “Come sit up here --”

“You want me to straddle you?” Blaine asks, eyes wide.

Kurt nods, biting his lip. “It's just -- if you want me to keep doing this, I need a better angle, and --”

“Fuck, I am all yours,” Blaine huffs quickly, moving with Kurt into a sitting position, legs straddling either side of him and tucked slightly behind Kurt's back. “Oh,” he groans, sinking a little further onto Kurt. “This is --”

“So hot,” Kurt babbles, looking up at Blaine. Blaine meets his gaze, surprised, but the surprise quickly turns to heat and lust as he hooks his arms underneath Kurt's. “I -- Blaine, this feels _incredible_.”

“You're telling me,” Blaine groans, bouncing up and down on Kurt's cock a little. Kurt gasps and Blaine feels the stretch and the burn and the ache -- “Shit,” he mumbles. “I'm not gonna last much longer.”

“Oh thank god,” Kurt gasps. “I've been on the verge of coming my brains out from the start, you're so tight.”

“Dance,” Blaine instructs again, and holy crap, if Kurt doesn't find that hot, listening to Blaine _demand_ something from him, something only _Kurt_ can provide. Kurt obliges happily, circling and gyrating and thrusting up into Blaine, a hand resting gently at Blaine's hip.

He's barely on his fifth rotation when he feels it, low and coiling in his abdomen, and he barely has time to warn Blaine before he's coming hard and long, pulsing inside of Blaine, his vision blinding and his head falling against Blaine's chest. Blaine pants and whines against him, rutting his untouched cock against Kurt's stomach, and by the time Kurt has some of his senses about him again, Blaine's coming all over his stomach, white and warm.

“Oh my god,” Blaine pants out, falling forward a little. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_.”

“Hang on,” Kurt says, groaning as Blaine tries to push him backward. “No, go the other way, on your back --” Blaine whines but obliges, hoisting himself off of Kurt's cock and falling against the pillows with a loud _oomph_. Kurt barely has the stamina to stand and clean himself off, his legs trembling with every move.

When he finally settles back down onto the bed, Blaine pulls him up against him immediately, intertwining their legs together and smashing his lips against Kurt's in a kiss that, once again, leaves Kurt breathless. “You're amazing,” Blaine breathes out against his lips. “I -- god, I love you so much. Who knew that it'd take a kiss to get us here?”

“Hey,” Kurt says indignantly, smacking Blaine on the chest. “Don't make me sound like I'm easy or anything.”

“What?” Blaine asks in a panic. “No, I didn't mean --” But Kurt starts laughing and Blaine pouts, smacking him back. “That was mean. You're mean.”

“And you're adorable,” Kurt says, curling a hand around the back of Blaine's neck. “You're not gonna kiss me when New Directions performs in competitions next year, right? Since you're in glee club and everything now, wouldn't it be unprofessional?” he teases.

“Shut up,” Blaine mumbles, pulling Kurt in for another searing kiss. “As long as I get to kiss you the rest of the time.”

“As long as you can handle me swooning,” Kurt throws back good-naturedly, grinning.

Blaine opens his eyes and smiles a little, pulling the comforter over them both. He tugs on Kurt's tie again to pull him closer and curls up into his warmth. “Definitely.”


End file.
